I don't like thunder Sanny
by SarahSalvatore97
Summary: Brittana oneshot, a cute fluff kind of thing, the girls are 14 and it's more or less the start of their whole relationship thing. It's my first ever glee fic so go easy and please don't hate haha, read and review! Enjoy all : ps I wrote this whole thing out on my phone so I'm aware of how badly written it is, I'll redo on the computer I promise! Don't let that put you off though:


, ofcourse Brittany had slept over before they're best friends for gods sake, they had sleepovers all the time. But she always got excited to see Brittany, she didn't know why. As Santana sat there against her bed puzzling about why she got so excited everytime she was gonna see Brittany, she heard a car pulling into the drive way. A huge grin appeared on her face and she was gone, rushing down the stairs her father chuckled walking out of his study. 'slow down Santana' 'sorry papá' Santana giggled, hurling herself at the door and opening it to reveal a very happy and just as excited bubbly blonde girl. 'hey sanny' the happy girl said leaning in to hug Santana. 'hi Britt Britt!' Santana said back, welcoming brittanys embrace. 'come on' santana said excitedly pulling Brittany up the stairs with a huge smile on her face. As they got to the top of the stairs they heard santanas mother call up. 'cariño, I'll be ordering the pizza soon so come down in about 10 minutes and tell me what toppings you want.' 'alright mamí' Santana said sweetly back. Turning her attention back to Brittany and grabbing her stuff out of her hand she smiled and dumped them on her bed. 'tonight is gonna be awesome Britt britt' 'are we gonna stay up till really late watching movies and eating junk food and talking about boys sanny?!' Brittany asked eagerly. 'yep' Santana didnt know why but the thought of talking about boys made her stomach do weird flips. 'then it's gonna be super super awesome' Brittany shouted jumping up and down, giggling with excitment. 'alright, the plan of action for this evening is, jammies, tell mamí our toppings, movies, pig out, more movies, pig out some more, girl talk and secrets' Santana said growing more and more excited. 'oooh sounds awesome sanny' Brittany said getting her bag. 'you're gonna love these sanny, I got them new especially for tonight' Brittany beamed as she pulled out some baby blue pyjamas from her bag which appeared to have yellow splodges on them. When Santana looked closer she realised that they were ducks, giggling Santana shook her head, damn that girl loved ducks! She thought. Brittany mistook santanas shake as her not liking them, her face instantly fell and her eyes welled up, 'you don't like them sanny?' brittany asked sadly. Santana instantly looked up to see a teary Brittany. As if on a red alert, she quickly ran to Brittany enveloping her in a side hug, 'no brittany! I love your ducky pyjamas!' Santana said nodding as well, just for good measure. 'then why did you shake your head?' Brittany said sniffling. 'because I was thinking about how you love ducks more than your bestfriend' Santana said quietly laughing. 'oh' was all Brittany said before turning away from Santana. 'don't you believe me Britt Britt?' San asked getting a little sad herself, she hated seeing Brittany upset especially when she was the cause of it. 'I believe you san' Brittany sighed 'I just can't believe you think I love duckys more than you!' she said turning around laughing. Santana let out a sigh of relief. 'you had me there britt' she laughed hugging her bestfriend. 'alright I'll be back in a sec' Santana said smiling walking towered her en suite. 'where you going?' Brittany asked. 'to get changed' Santana stated obviously. 'well why don't you get changed in here?' Brittany said laughing Santana was shocked, she always went into the bathroom to change. Brittany could see the look on santanas. Face and laughed 'come on San, I won't look' she said poking her Tongue out. Unsure Santana just nodded and walked back into the room, getting into her pyjamas Which were a simple tight White vest and some checkered pyjama short shorts. 'ow!' Santana shouted wide eyed turning around, 'Britt did you just..' Brittany giggled. 'did you just slap my ass?' Santana asked awkwardly playing with her hands. 'yep' Brittany said, giggling again. 'why?' Santana asked confused. 'I dont know..just coz I guess' she said pulling a funny face causing Santana to giggle, 'alright Britt let's go downstairs' 'alright' Brittany said happily waltzing out of the room making Santana giggle to herself. Brittany was awesome..she thought happily, smiling to herself following after Brittany. 'hello girls' Santanas mom said smiling, walking into the kitchen to get the phone. 'alright, what toppings do you want?' 'cheese!' Brittany shouted clapping and jumping up and down excitedly causing Santana and her mother to laugh at her bubblyness. 'alright, just cheese? That okay for you Santana?' 'yes mamí that's fine' Santana said smiling. 'okay you girls run along an I'll call you when the pizza gets here' 'okay' Santana said, kissing her mother on the cheek and running upstairs. 'bye mrs L!' Brittany eagerly waved running up to follow Santana. 'brittany' santanas mother called causing Brittany to turn around half way up the stairs smiling. 'yeah' she said. 'your pyjamas are adorable' Brittanys face lit up and a huge grin came across her face, looking down admiring her pj choice she looked at santanas mother smiling. 'I know' she happily exclaimed running up the rest of the stairs. Santanas mother just shook her head laughing to herself, Brittany was great she thought. 'alright Britt what movie do you want to watch?' Santana asked climbing onto her bed looking through some DVDs. Brittany thought for a moment then a huge grin appeared on her face 'but I'm a cheerleader!' she excitedly stated. 'we always watch that film britt' Santana said in a whiny tone. 'it's my favourite film san' Brittany said in defence. Santana sighed and nodded. 'fine, but you sort in out' she said with a smirk. 'okay' Brittany said as she jumped to the DVDs and grabbed it and put it in, jumping practically on Santana on the pillow pit. Santana grunted, 'careful britt' she laughed. Brittany laughed and just pulled a funny face. The pizza came and they pigged out, the film ended and Santana shook her head slightly, she had been focusing on the tv to long..that's when she realised how close her and Brittany were, they were literally cuddling. It was nice though, she liked being close to Brittany, again she didn't know why Brittany had this effect on her but she wasn't about to change anything. That's when Brittany moved. 'figures' Santana thought. 'gosh Sanny, can you imagine if your parents tried a lesbian intervention on you and sent you away to get fixed?' Brittany sighed slumping down against the bed. 'they wouldn't do that. I'm not a lesbian britt' Santana said laughing nervously. 'I know that but can you imagine? It would be horrible' she said laughing slightly. Santana just sat there thinking, it would suck if that happened to her. Suddenly the door opened revealing santanas father there. 'time for bed girls' he said sweetly. 'okay' the girls said in unison. Santana jumping into bed and Brittany settling in the pillow pit with a big furry blanket. 'buenas noches calabaza' Santana dad said cupping his daughters face and kissing her forehead. 'night papí' she said back smiling sleepily. 'goodnight brittany' he said smiling at her sweetly. 'night mr lopez' she said, also sleepily. He quickly exited the room and soon after the girls fell asleep. Brittany shot up at the sound of thunder rippling through the skies as the room shone for a brief few seconds with lightning lighting the sky. Brittany began to breath heavily, she hated thunderstorms. She tried getting back to sleep but she couldn't drown out the sound of heavy rain hitting the window. She sat up in the pillows, frustrated and scared. Another ripple of thunder and another flash of lightning lit up the sky and Brittany was up and out of her pit running to Santana, normally during thunder storms she would climb into bed with her parents but seen as they weren't here she had to make do with Santana. The impact of Brittany hitting the bed woke Santana up, 'brittany? What are you doing?' Santana said in a groggy voice rubbing her face. 'there's a thunderstorm sanny' Brittany shimmered. Santana knew how much Brittany hated storms and soon woke herself up more so that she could comfort her friend. 'it's okay Britt britt' Santana reassured her as Brittany coward into her side. Santana sighed wrapping her arms around Brittany and lying them both down. 'do you want to sleep in here with me tonight?' santana asked in a kind tone which was rare for her, even at this age. Brittany slowly nodded and curled up into santanas side. 'will you stay awake until I'm asleep sanny? Just to make sure I don't get struck by lightning?' Brittany asked in a whispery scared voice. Santana had to hold back a giggle, Brittany was so innocent. 'of course I will Britt britt' she said, getting comfortable. 'thank you Sanny' Brittany said tilting her head up to kiss Santana on the cheek. 'you're a great friend' she said snuggling back into Santana. Santana was shocked, Brittany had never done that before, sure they'd mess about when they were little and if they were playing a game but she'd never done it just because. Santana smiled and kissed brittanys forehead 'you're my bestfriend Britt britt' she admitted with a small smile. Brittany sighed 'you're mine to, sanny.' Then she was outers. Santana smiled and let out a quiet giggle at how quickly Brittany fell asleep. She then closed her eyes and let sleep consume her. Her last thought, Brittany is awesome. Brittany opened one eye to see if Santana was sleeping, she could already tell by her slow quiet breathing but she just wanted to make sure, once she saw her eyes closed Brittany smiled, leaned up and kissed santanas lips ever so softly as to not wake her. 'goodnight sanny' she whispered, going to sleep herself. Smiling the whole while. Santana subconsciously reached up to touch her lips, a small sleeping smile crawling onto her lips. 


End file.
